


Grievance (Fanart)

by Hydrophius



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Loki is a Skywalker, My fanart for the fic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PeaceHeather's fic, Skywalker, art block is a binch, lol this was fun, might or might not add more than 1 chapter, probably going to update this once a millennium at this rate, we shall see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrophius/pseuds/Hydrophius
Summary: Just some scenes I decided to draw from PeaceHeather's fanfic, Grievance.I might or might not add more.  I'll see how my art block's doing lol.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	Grievance (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PeaceHeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceHeather/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Grievance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146378) by [PeaceHeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceHeather/pseuds/PeaceHeather). 



> This is the first time I've tried to upload a picture to AO3, so if yall can't see it, let me know.

This piece was inspired by [Chapter 20: Frigga's Letter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146378/chapters/13216291)


End file.
